deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Yō Takami
Yō Takami is a prisoner at Deadman Wonderland. He is the older brother of Minatsuki Takami. Appearance Yō is a slim, medium-sized boy with blond (lightbrown with a grey tint in the anime) hair that always hangs over his left eye. He wears a standard prison-uniform with, after his confrontation with Makina, bandages under his outfit. In the manga, he has lightblue eyes, but in the anime his eyes are light gray.. Personality Though apparently polite and friendly, he is actually ruthless, scheming and somewhat paranoid due to his position as a spy. He is also a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kleptomania%7Ckleptomanicn. He lies just as much as his sister, but he still cares a lot for her. History After the Great Tokyo Earthquake, Yō decided to protect his sister in place of his mother whom had died. Because of this urge to protect her, Yō had become gullible to her lies like the one about her father abusing her and led him to originally believe that he had killed his father instead of her. However, Minatsuki was still sentenced to death at Deadman Wonderland for the murder. Yō, believing that Minatsuki was incapable of killing and therefore innocent, willingly went to Deadman Wonderland in search of her to try and free her. Plot Prison arc Yō first appeared when bumping into Ganta Igarashi and discreetly stealing his Candy. Makina, the warden, saw this and punished him accordingly, by slashing him across his chest. He was taken to the infirmary afterwards. He meets up with Ganta again in the hospital, when Ganta was injured after "the accident". They talked a little until Shiro appeared from the ceiling, which surprised Yō. Yō explained the workings of DW and the Dog race, after which Ganta and Shiro decide to join, for the sake of sweet beans. In the anime, Yō intented to join too. He and Ganta were in the dressing room when Kōzuji Kazumasa walked in. Ganta notices that he has seen him before and Yō explains his past as a famous fighter. Kōzuji starts to yell that he is the boss and that everyone should obey his rules. He says that when you look at him, he'll kill you and when you ignore him, he'll kill. He stands next to Yō and Yō tries to look away, but Kōzuji tells him he made the wrong choice, punches him in the ground and injures his arm. This caused him to drop out of the race. In the manga, it was Azami who was attacked Yō stays out from the beginning. Either way, Yō still watches the race and takes bets. When a prisoner came up to Yō and told him he couldn't give him Yō's money, Yō ripped out his earring as compensation, showing his true nature for a short time. After the race, Yō sees Ganta again when he finds out he in the same cell. He introduces himself and gives Ganta Candy, saving his life. This was all part of a plan to get in favor with him, for he was spying on Ganta on command of the promoter. He hangs out with Ganta in the prison yard later.They were eating icecream when the Red Man suddenly appeared. He started destroying the garden, killing many prisoners in the process. Yō was frozen with fear, seeing how Ganta developed a similar power of his own. He thought that Ganta was a freak like the Red Man and thought that Tamaki wasn't paying him enough for this. Deadman arc Yō has a meeting with Tamaki who tells him to tail Ganta as much as he cans. When Ganta was sought by the guards, Yō encountered him in the hallways. Yō tells him that Ganta should turn himself in, but Ganta says that he has to get to G Ward. Yō tells him that G Ward doesn't exist. Shiro says that she knows where G Ward is and she kicks in a ventilation shaft, while they are followed by a Necro Macro. Eventually, they arrive at G Ward and Yō and Shiro were taken prison. One of the guards takes Yō Cast Points. Later, Yō and Shiro decide to search for G Ward together, and Yō orders her to go to one of the control towers, so that Yō can report (as "a guard") that that section is under attack and that the power should be cut off. That way, he can get to G Ward through a ventilation. He also traps Shiro by telling the guards that the culprit is a white-haired girl. The Red Man awakens and Yō looks on shocked. The twins take Shiro with them and Yō leaves for G Ward. After Yō disguises himself as a guard and so gets close during the Carnival Corpse match between Ganta and Minatsuki. When Ganta attacks his Minatsuki, he immediately comes to the defence of his sister. Further on, he realizes that his sister is not as innocent and he perceived her to be and questions her about the death of their father. Despite knowing the truth, he still defends his sister even when he attacks him. Eventually, Minatsuki and Yō form a estranged sibling bond. Abilities *'Physical strength': Yō hasn't fought much, but he is capable of defeating a prison guard with his bare hands. He can also compete against several prison guards without being completely overwhelmed. *'"Gentle touch"': Yō is capable of stealing very discreetly and can, as example, rip a wire of a Necro Macro in a flash, with great accuracy. *'Technical knowledge': He has some expertise in technology, as he helped out as a technician on board of Makina's and Karako's sub-marine. Category:Characters Category:Male